The Most Twisted Love Story Ever Written
by fishyfishyfishymoose
Summary: In a crazy twist of the story we all love, the well known characters find themselves under a insanely chaotic huge love triangle with 22 vampires and an enchantment. AU 1 OC


**AN: Hey guys this is my first Fanfic so be nice and Review. It's called The Most Twisted Love Story Ever Written. Basically, everyone's in love with the wrong person and they don't even realize it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

SUMMARY: Jasper likes Bella, who is in love with Eleazar of the Denali clan, who is obsessed with Aerynn, a new member of the Volturi guard, who likes Carlisle Cullen, who likes Carmen from Denali, who stalks Felix in Volterra, who is in love with her sister, Tanya, who loves his boss, Caius, who likes Jane, who is intrigued by Edward Cullen, who loves his sister Alice, who pretends to love Jane's twin Alec, but really loves Demetri, Felix's best friend, who loves the secretary in Volterra, Gianna, who is crazy for Emmett and his crazy muscles, who likes Kate from Denali, who is totally into Aro for his power, who stalks the beautiful Rosalie Cullen, who crazes Alec, Jane's twin, and hates her sister Alice, who pretends to like Alec, who likes Irna from Denali, who loves Marcus, who loves sweet, gentle Esme Cullen, who is appalled to find that she love her 'son' Jasper Cullen, and all because of a crazy vampire named Marina.

Once upon a time, there was a group of happy vampires who were evenly paired off into nice couples with no drama or competition. They each fell in love with each other at first sight. The end.

Sounds like the perfect life right? Perfectly normal every-day occurrence. Yah right. We only wish it was that easy. This is a story of confusion, hurt, friendship, betrayal, hope, and over all, love. My name is Bella Swan, and I am one of the aforementioned vampires.

I live with a group of seven other vampires who are very close and very emotional. We are all a 'family,' one of three who are all intertwined in this twisted tale. I guess if I'm going to explain things, I have to go way back.

About three thousand years ago, Aro, Caius, and Marcus were all changed by a vampire, Marina. She hoped to bend them to her will, but was aggravated when, after a hundred years, they banded together and banished her into exile. She knew of Aro and Marcus's powers, but kept hers secret. She had the ability to lay one curse on a person or group. She cursed Aro, Marcus, Caius, and all other future vampires out of spite.

The curse claimed that none of these families would ever feel the comfort and happiness of love. Their families and groups would be corrupt by unreturned devotion. There was one way to break the curse, but that information was disclosed to no one. After Marina was exiled, she was never seen or heard of again.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus then started their family, which they called the Volturi and which they were the head of. They gained many loyal additions to what they called the Volturi's 'Guard.' They did, however, favor some vampires over others. These vampires usually had unique powers, but not always. They included Jane, her twin Alec, Felix, Demetri, Gianna, and Aerynn. Jane caused physical pain by invading the brain, Alec channeled and amplified other vampires' powers, Demetri was a tracker by gathering the feeling of someone's mind and finding them, Gianna manipulated thoughts, and Aerynn turned matter into any form she pleased. Felix had no power, but proved himself a loyal member of the guard time and again.

Later, the Denali and Cullen families started forming based on food habits. All of the families mingled, but the Volturi only ever let the other families meet with their chosen representatives of the guard and themselves. Obviously, the representatives were their favorites, but that was how things were.

The Denali coven started when Tanya, Katrina, and Irna all found each other and decided to stick together because they all drank from animals instead of humans. They posed in human society as sisters in human society and were happy together. When Carmen and her friend Eleazar joined them, they were ecstatic and welcomed them with open arms.

The Cullen coven started with Carlisle Cullen. He was working as a doctor when he found the sick Edward dying from the Influenza. He changed him and they lived together as 'brothers' until they met Esme. She was suicidal after losing her only child, but once again, Carlisle changed her to save her. Then, the three met Rosalie. She had been brutally beaten by her fiancé and was left on the streets to die. Carlisle saved her, too. One day while she was out hunting, she came across Emmett being attacked by a bear. She carried the bloody Emmett all the way home for Carlisle to once again change. Then, out of the blue, Alice shows up with her best friend, Jasper and wants to stay with them. Edward is a mind reader, Jasper is an empath, and Alice is a psychic.

Where do I come in the picture, you may ask? Well, I was a human only 30 years ago. I was walking along the street when I tripped. Being the klutz that I am, I end up crashing into someone. As I looked up, I saw an irresistibly handsome face with red eyes. While some people may have been repelled by this anomaly, I was attracted to it like a moth to a flame. I apologized for knocking into him and that was how I encountered my first vampire. He told me that it was no big deal, seeing as he wasn't hurt, but asked me to step into the shade, for the sun was very hot. He lead me to a dark alley, and bit me. He was going to drain me completely when I was saved by a certain bronze-haired man. Thus, I met Edward.

The unquenchable fire lasted for three days and when I awoke, I was a vampire. He told me that I was a vampire and that I could either be a human-drinker, or be a 'vegetarian' and drink from animals. I chose animals since that thought repulsed me less. When I asked him what he was doing here, he hesitantly said that he was hunting. For some reason, I knew he was lying and saw a vision of him charging toward a scent that he craved like never before. I then discovered that I have the power to tell when people are lying and see the truth.

After getting my affairs in order, I left with him to join the Cullens. Edward was my best friends from that day on and I thought that nothing would change that. How utterly wrong I was.


End file.
